Come Sale Away: Alt Scene
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: Lori, on the search for Lilly's blanket gets stuck in a dog door and her sister Luna must get her out. (Takes place during Come Sale Away)


**Hey everyone. Surprised to me with another story...well So am I! This was actually a request from crafordbrian17. The day I posted Hare vs Hare I got the request and I thought I would go ahead a do it since I thought it would be a short thing to do. It took me a little longer than I thought it would but I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Loud House or this idea really. crafordbrian17 helped a lot too so thank you**.

Lori couldn't believe it. How could one of her siblings sell Lilly's blanket? She knew she didn't sell it. But someone did in the middle of selling everything in the house...  
"Yeah that's going to be a lot of explaning to mom and dad." She thought out loud. In hopes to won a contest of making the most money in the garage sell, her and siblings may have sold some things they will need to get back. Like the couch, chair, basically everything that was in the living room, and that was probably not even half of it. Now Lori is going house to house in hopes of finding her baby sisters blanket. And before her siblings find it. "On to the next house" Lori said. She started walking to it when someone ran past her.

"Not so fast Lori! This one is mine." Luna said running up to the door.

"Oh no it's not!" Lori said catching up to her. They both tried to shove each other of the walk way until they reached the front door and crashed into each other.

"Out of the way Luna!" Lori said reaching for the door. She almost knocked but Luna knocked her hand out of the way and knocked on the door herself. Both girls stopped what they were doing for whoever would answer.

They waited for a couple minutes before Lori knocked this time. Still no answer.

"I don't think anyone one is home Lor." Luna said pointing out the obvious.

"Well what do we do now? Lily's blanket could be literally in there for all we know." Lori said exhausted.

"There's a dog door. " Luna mentioned when she looked down. True to get word there was a dog door. It was small but either one could possibly for through. Both were pretty skinny.

"Okay. Which one of us is going in?"

"Well you are the oldest. " Luna said smirking.

"Your not going to grab the blanket from me if I happen to find it are you?"

"What!? Of course not. I'm just going to be your lookout." Luna said nervously.

"Okay. You better not betray me. " Lori threatened. As she leaned down to the dog door. "I'm so glad I'm skinny. " She said to herself. But as she tried to go through she stopped when her hair out of everything got stuck! Lori tried to pull out but she couldn't move her head an inch. "Luna. I think I'm stuck. Get me out please!"

"I'm on it." Luna said as she grabbed Lori's legs and pulled.

"Ow ow ow. " Lori screamed. "Luna stop!" She yelled. "I swear when I get out I will literally get you back for this. "

"Sorry. Maybe I should push you in." She said as getting ready to push Lori through the door. She got on the ground and began to push Lori on the butt. One hand on each but cheach.

"Luna stop that? I swear I'll literally kill you when I get out."

"Sorry Lori. Although I have to say your but is really squishy." She said.

"Luna!" Lori screamed.

"Okay okay. Sheesh." She then thought to push on Lori' s upper legs. "Get ready Lor." She said. She then started pushing Lori' s legs hoping to get her through. She then put her arm across Lori's legs putting all of her weight on it her legs sliding on the concrete.

"Luna what are you doing?! Luna stop. If you go any harder I'll-" But before she could say anything else she suddenly slide right out the door with enough strength she flew into a wall! Thankfully she didn't break anything. She looked up though and saw that her all was all poofed out though. "This day can't get any worse." She grumbled.

"You okay Lori?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna I'm literally just fine. I just got literaly thrown into a wall but other than that I'm fine." She said every word with sarcasm. Luna caught on too this a was cringing in fear.

"So you going go let me in?" Luna asked. Lori sighed as she thought that may not be a bad idea. She started to walk to the door when she saw something sleeping next to the window on the other side of the room.

"Of course. Why else would there be a dog door?" Lori whispered when she saw the gray dog peacefully sleeping. She opened the door quietly not to disturb it.

"Be quite. There is a dog on the other side of the room and we don't know how he will react." Lori warned Luna.

"You mean that one?" Luna asked pointing behind Lori. Lori turned around to see that the dog was awake and growling assuming the two girls.

"Yep. Nice little doggy. We literally aren't her to hurt you. Just looking for something of ours." Lori said trying to calm the dog walking slowly to it. This however seemed to anger the dog more as it started to growl louder.

"I'm out." Luna deadpaned shutting the door behind her. Lori tried to follow only to hit the door and fall on the floor.

"Seriously Luna!" She yelled. The dog started to run towards Lori looking ready to defended his home. Lori, not thinking straight, tried to climb through the dog door again... only for her head to get stuck... again. "Are you kidding me right now!" She yelled at no one particular. Before she could think it say anything else she felt something bite her but!

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Lori screamed. It was enough that she some how got herself out. She turned around to the house seeing the dog staring at her as if saying her to try and come back in." Lori just gulped walking away. She met Luna on the sidewalk.

"Real smooth leaving me there by myself." She said.

"Sorry I panicked." Luna defended. "Although I do habe a question."

*sigh* "What is it?" She asked not wanting to deal with anything else.

Why is your hair so big? I mean it got stuck in a dog door."

"Grrrrrr." Lori growled almost at her limit. "If you must know it always grows back really fast whenever I trim it and I use a lot of hair spray to keep it stiff." She said annoyed.

"You don't have to get worked up about all of it sheesh. What did I say anyway?" She asked as Lori walked off.

'Maybe I can cool down at Flip's.' She thought.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story. I actually have another request that I got the same day as this one but I'm not going to be starting it until I get the next triplets chapter out. Which will hopefully be soon. If anyone else has requests I'll listen but can't promise anything. Have a good night or day depending on where you are reading this.**


End file.
